


12 x 09

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 399Parings: Dean and Sam x Sister!Reader, implied Ketch x reader x MickWarnings: angst lots of it, character deathA/N: I hope you enjoy this! This really sucks never tried Bmol characters Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	12 x 09

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Dean asks Cas and Mary as soon as they’re reunited.  
“What do you mean we thought she was with you?” Cas says  
“We haven’t seen her since we were arrested.” Sam says his brow furrowing in worry. You were their baby sister, and possibly still in trouble.   
“We have to find her.” Dean replies worriedly.  
Mary leads them to where Mick and Mr. Ketch are waiting.  
“What are they doing here?” Dean growls.  
“Well we did help find you. A little respect would be nice” Ketch says  
“Let them help maybe they can find (Y/N).” Mary says softly   
“You’re sister is safe with us.” Mick replies.  
“Where is she! Give her back!” Dean growls   
“Why? So you bloody imbeciles can tell her about the pack with the reaper? She already knows and it’s been taken care of.” Ketches voice is cold more so than usual.  
“I-is she?.. ” Sam swallows starting to feel guilty.   
You get out of Micks car, “No she isn’t ” you knew you looked terrible but the look on your brothers faces along with Cas and Mary’s confirmed it was worse than you thought.  
“(Y/N/N)?” Dean says softly stepping towards you to which you step back hiding more behind Mick and Arthur.  
You catch the hurt look but ignore it, “How could you two be so stupid?!”  
“(Y/N) let us explain.”   
“NO! Dean I told you I’d fix it I told you I’d get us out.”  
“It was two months ”   
“We were still working on getting you out.” Mick speaks calmly placing a hand on your back “We wouldn’t have left her and she wouldn’t have left you.”   
“You made a pack with Billy! A Winchester dies at midnight never to come back right?!” They wince and nod at your screaming and the fact that asshole is touching you.  
“Well I gave her another deal she gets one early.”   
“(Y/N) no we won’t let you die.” Sam grits out. He couldn’t loose you anymore than he could Dean or mom.   
“It’s already been taken care of she got a Winchester.  
"Who?” Mary asks quietly   
“My son” and with that you get back in the car Arthur following you in to comfort you.   
Your family was shocked. Your brothers guilt ridden they had no idea you had a child and felt terrible they caused his death.  
“I hope you’re happy now.” Mick sneers


End file.
